


Hana's Journal

by Orlykayla



Series: Adventures of Kore [2]
Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Diary/Journal, Gen, Memories, Visions
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-07-23
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-07-09 18:35:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19892440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Orlykayla/pseuds/Orlykayla
Summary: Journal entries from a Warrior of Light, from the beginning. Also includes visions and experiences that she'd rather keep to herself.





	1. 1st Entry

**Author's Note:**

> wasn't sure I was going to post this here or no, but w/e. I have it set to Mature; though later chapters will have some explicit content but I'll post a warning in the notes before the chapter.
> 
> Sorry about the size of the pictures.

**1st Entry**

_On my way to Ul’dah, I got the most painful headache and otherworldly vision. I’ve long dismissed these ‘callings’ as too much aether. Twelve know that if I were to actually tell someone… The gentleman merchant on the caravan was telling me about ‘Eorzea’ like I’m brand new to the realm. He saw me as an adventurer rather than a refugee, I’m glad for that. I don’t want the pity. Truth is my home was in The Shroud, I was living on my own in a small hamlet that was ravaged by bandits and cutthroats, but before that I… My parents sold me as a child slave because they were too poor to afford me. Before long the person that owned me saw me as more than a child, and when I refused to let him have his way, by that i mean kicked him in his … delicates. To punish me he had his guards beat me and throw me in the streets. I remember it because it was raining. The person that found me and gave me a helping hand shielded me from the rain. They took me in and were much kinder to me, when I think about it now I wasn’t the most appreciative. I questioned their motive. Though I’m glad for the time we had together. I lived in the hamlet in the Shroud with my guardian. Until they died. Then I was alone. Then my home was razed to the ground._

_The merchant was explaining to me about Ul’dah and the history of Thanalan, while the other passengers were dozing. It appeared no one else seemed to notice there was a moogle fluttering along with us. Before long our caravan was stopped by some Brass Blades soldiers, they were up to no good and were trying to plant something illegal on us, but then we were attacked by the Amal’jaa beast tribe. That was when the men actually did something useful and sent us along to defend us. But when we reached the gates of Ul’dah it was evident that the ride was over. The balloon carrying us had been hit by a stray arrow. I’m surprised it had made it thus far. I don’t remember ever having visited a major city such as this. It’s hard to imagine I’ll make anything of myself here, I am only one person. But cheers to hope._


	2. 2nd Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I was gonna split this up into 2 parts, but... yeah.

**2nd Entry**

_I spent my first night out of the city with the refugees, hearing their stories and woes. To be honest, I was scared to enter the city gates. It isn’t that I was afraid of thugs or anything, it’s more that with my expectations, there wasn’t any turning back. Once I see Ul’dah for the first time, I’ll never see it again for the first time. I understand that words tend to fail me, which is why I’m a woman of few words outside of writing. There isn’t much that I’m afraid of these days, just the future._

__

__

_Entering the gates wasn’t too bad, I was caught off guard by how quiet the roads seemed. The main streets were almost barren, and most of the people kept to the walls. The architecture was amazing though. It’s pillars were beautifully crafted, and the tapestries hanging in the wind were wonderfully woven. Though my awe was short-lived when a man named Wymond approached me seeing that I was a newcomer. He pointed out where the adventurer’s guild was, as well as told me to keep my bearings and to be careful. I was easily overwhelmed with how massive the city was, though I’m grateful for his assistance._

_I was able to easily find the adventurer’s guild, The Quicksand. The owner, Momodi, was very kind and gracious to me. She saw that I had a shield and sword and directed me to the Gladiator’s guild, as well as told me to familiarize myself with the city’s aetheryte network. I was more than happy that she was going to let me stay at her inn, while I get settled. Though not for free, I did tedious tasks around town to pay her. In a way I guess it was adventuring._

_When I went to the gladiator's guild I was surprised that it was a woman that held the title of guildmaster and ‘First Sword’. Mylla greeted me warmly and assigned me to my first mission: to slay star marmots, lady birds, and snapping shrews that terrorized locals. Small and weak, and easily disposed of. I kept the meats and pelts to sell, and whatever didn’t sell I gave to some refugees to see what they could make of it. My departed guardian always said that change started from the bottom. Mylla congratulated me on my conquest, but told me that I would need to keep training before she would allow me to battle in the Colosseum. She ruffled my hair slightly and called me ‘Little Hana’ as she praised me. Am I that young looking? I don’t think myself a child, but I didn’t mind her way of showing affection. It’s not bad. I don’t want to get too comfortable, I know why I’m this way, it’s hard to trust people these days… We’re all just trying to survive._


	3. 3rd Entry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I meant to post sooner, but my brain hasn't been working so good.

_ I’ve been in Ul’dah for a little over a week, and Momodi’s assigned me a task as an adventurer. I’m to assist a Stationmaster named Papashan in some way. First he sent me to give snacks to some Sultansworn that were stationed around the area and had me take care of some other pretty mild tasks, before telling me that a noble lady named Lilira was missing and they were in search of her. I’m to aid in their search. Momodi thought me trustworthy enough to assist in their endeavors. Full glad am I that she thinks and speaks so highly of me. _

_ _

_ While I found her near a massive tree called the ‘Sultan tree’, she seemed to believe it held the power to aid her in someway. Apparently I wasn’t the only person hired to search for her. A man came up from behind. As handsome as he was, he was also rather arrogant… Treating Lilira like a child, though Lalafells oft look like children to me I would dare not say that to their faces. Shortly after their squabble a voidsent beast attacked with a horde of smaller beasts and it seemed never ending, but we defeated them. I’d appreciate it if this handsome stranger would talk less. Something strange happened afterwards, I had found a crystal and then it was like my body left the earth.  _

_ _

_ I awoke shortly after with my head pounding. I try not to think too much on it. It still makes my head groggy. The man took Lady Lilira back to Papashan. And Papashan told me that the man's name is Thancred, that he is a scholar of Sharlayan, and likes to hear the sound of his own voice. Which I can agree to that last bit. There's all manner of strange folk in the world. Though I suppose even scholars need some fighting skill for their defense, I'm just glad he was a good person. I’m glad he was a good person regardless of his personality. Good looks or no, all that matters is a good heart. _

_ _


	4. Hana's Vision - Hydaelyn's Plea

Hana's Vision - Hydaelyn's Plea

Hana felt her soul and body leave the realm as she held the blue crystal of light in her hands. Her body and placed amongst stars and drifted lights, what seemed to be a spell circle appeared with her in the center. When the crystal found its place everything faded to white, leaving Hana in an astral plane.

“Crystal… Bearer….” said a voice almost familiar. It was soothing like her guardian’s voice, her lady that took care of her after an attempted rape by a previous owner. Hana seemed weightless in a starry abyss. A giant crystal, gleaming like an aetheryte, came into view from the distance.

“I am Hydaelyn. All made one.” the voice said, soft and strong. Once again bringing her lady to mind. “A Light there once was that shone throughout this realm…. Yet it hath since grown dim.” seeming to explain who, or what, it was.

“And as it hath faltered, so hath Darkness risen up in its stead, presaging an end to Life. For the sake of all, I beseech thee: deliver us from this fate!” Hydaelyn called to her. Hana felt her questions grow, but her voice wasn’t able to be found. 

“The power to banish the Darkness dwelleth in the Crystals of Light. Journey forth and lay claim to them.” Hana saw the magnitude of what she was compared to Hydaelyn, a hyur so small but worth enough to save a goddess. To Hana, Hydaelyn was a goddess reminiscent to a mother. A good one that cares for her children rather than throw them away, like her trueborn mother. This fact compelled her more than anything that the Mother Crystal had already visited her in the form of her lady. Their voices were different, but the love she could feel radiating from them was the same.

“By thy deeds shall the Crystals reveal themselves to thee,” Hydaelyn encouraged her. “Only believe, for the Light liveth in thy heart.”

“Go now, my child, and shine thy Light on all creation!”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I spent a lot of time debating what I wanted for Hana as a character... is it too much to want her to have everything?


	5. 4th Entry

_ It’s been quite some time since I last wrote. Papashan sent me all over Thanalan for odd jobs, and I don’t mind, he was concerned about a hyur man named Wystan who was a merchant in Stonesthrow, a refugee settlement. After helping him out, a brass blade came to where we were talking and said there was something of promise, no sooner had I got there, the blades were at Wystan. It’s no wonder, a poor man trying to change things from the ground up would be looked down on by the syndicate… at least that’s what I’d gathered. It seems that Wystan got a mark on him now. _

_ _

_ Though I attempted to fight off the Brass Blades, we were interrupted by a Golem of clay. It wasn’t easy, but I’m glad I beat it. No sense in having a raging rock monster roaming around so close to people. No sooner had I felled the thing, Thancred arrived along with a vision. How come every time he shows his good looking face I end up taking a small nap in the dirt. A massive headache consumes me every time, this vision was about Thancred… before the Calamity. _

_ _

_ Thancred tended to the wounded workers and Wystan as I made it to my feet, said that they were greatful for my being there. Though I saved them for now, Wytsan needs to make like the wind. Full glad I am that Momodi says that I’m still safe and the workers as well. _

_ After all was said and done, Thancred introduced himself to me. Finally some decorum. All jokes aside, I was nice to hear about him from himself rather than an acquaintance. Though I told him as such, “I know you’re Thancred, some Sharlayan scholar.” _

_ “I don’t believe I told you about my homeland.” He goes, and then I reply “Papashan told me who you were, and that you like the sound of your own voice.” To that he scoffed and crossed his arms like he was offended. Though I think he was just playing at it. _


	6. Hana's Vision - Thancred

**Hana’s Vision - Thancred**

  


Thancred’s past revealed him to be exactly how she imagined. A woman on each arm, contemplating where he’d be sleeping that night. The red moon, Dalamud, having started it’s descent towards Eorzea. Painfully slow, just as Hana remembers from her own memories.

“I would compose a ballad in your honor, but I fear no words would do you justice. The Songstress of Ul’dah herself could not rival your beauty” Thancred said to the Elezen woman on his right. She put her hands to her face in embarrassment, “Oh, stop it!” she exclaimed with a mirthful laugh. He but smiled and turned to the hyuran woman on his left.

“I have oft heard it said that a blossom’s beauty can move a man to love and long, but never truly believed it until I met you two desert roses.” He smiled at the giggling blonde, but his ears caught on to a conversation of some merchants.

“I hear they attacked another caravan…” said one hyuran sunbaked merchant.

“Aye, an’ business is sufferin’ for it. Bloody Amal’jaa… What’s stirred ‘em up, do you reckon?” replied a roegadyn tireless trader.

Thrancred muttered to himself, “Another raid… and i’ll wager that caravan was carrying crystals, much like the last.” Hana could see his face turn from a scowl to concern, “If they mean to summon a primal, we must act quickly.”

“Are you coming, love?” said the elezen woman, her and the hyur woman both waved him down, back to reality. “You wouldn’t keep a girl waiting, would you?” The blonde said rather forward.

“Perish the thought!” Thancred said walking towards them, “So tell me, where in this marvel of a city might you lovely ladies be staying?” He asked, wrapping his arms around each of their waists.

\-------

Thancred was walking through the open markets of the Sapphire Avenue Exchange, noticing the prices of certain wares and produce. “At this rate, grain will soon be more precious than gold...” he mumbled, “A result of the uncommonly bad harvests, to be sure… And we have you to thank for them, do we not?” He looked up at Dalamud with disdain.

“Aye, the weakening of the aetheric flow must surely be linked to Dalamud’s descent… And, of course, to the primals.” He said to himself, walking the road again. “A fine mess, but we must not lose hope.” Thancred kept talking to himself. “Louisoix will know what to do. We need only trust in his judgement.” he walked on.

\-------

Thancred walked within the Ossuary, base guild for the Thaumaturges, and put on a strange mask of sorts. It made a high-pitched noise as it unfolded. “Truly a marvel of Sharlayan ingenuity…” He said awestruck, “It’s as if I could reach out and touch the aether.” He looked all around him before taking the contraption off and walking out of the building.

“Time to focus… No more gallivanting about like before. The scions are counting on you.” He said to himself, an attempt to rally himself into actually conducting some sort of business. If she could have, she would’ve laughed at his constant need to talk to himself. Some thoughts are best unknown. He put the device on once more and looked about.

“Hmmmm… This disturbance is recent.” he muttered, “The Sultantree? Maybe Papashan will know something of it.” at once he began sprinting off towards the Steps of Nald, following the trail of aether.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta, we die like the illiterate degenerates we are.


	7. 5th Entry

**Hana’s Journal - 5th Entry**

****

_ I had found a strange letter addressed to Owyne of the Sultansworn from one of the blades that were harassing a fishing village just past the town of the Horizon. When I showed it to Momodi, she had sent me to speak with the Sultansworn directly. It turns out Owyne was on guard the night that the crown of the sultana was stolen, and the bandits were blackmailing Owyne holding the crown hostage as well as pinning the theft on him. _

_ After joining with Owyne at a place called the ‘Unholy Heir’ in the clutch of Central Thanalan, a gang of Sultansworn swordsman joined us, lead by Papashan of all people. As it turns out he’s the former captain of the Sultansworn and has men still loyal to him as a stationmaster. After the battle with the bandits, the men went onwards to retrieve the stolen crown. _

_ After they left for its recovery, a strange man in black robes appeared and summoned a voidsent. It was a massive and hideous beast, I was not looking forward to fighting it alone… About halfway through killing it, Thancred arrives to lend a hand. _

_ About time he gives aid on time. His skills with a sword are a bit lackluster for me, his footwork needs some work. I think he’d benefit from the gladiators’ guild and watching the colosseum. No, wait, nevermind, he’d just stare at Mylla the whole time. Clearing Owyne’s name and helping the sultansworn retrieve the stolen crown, I was invited to a banquet by the Sultana and General Rauhbahn themselves while I was in the Sultansworn elite offices. _


	8. 6th Entry

**Hana’s Journal - 6th Entry**

_ _

_ At the banquet, General Raubahn and the Sultana entered and gave a speech… Though I have a hard time thinking that I’m some hero to the Sultana. I understand that the crown is something important, but can’t a new one be forged? And the only thing I’ve done remotely heroic is kill a voidsent beast that Thancred could have probably taken on his own, but that was a bit ago. The general had spoke with me aside to say that I reminded him of a warrior of light. He saw a glimmer of light come from me, and asked about it. So I showed him the crystal of light that I had in my possession. He’s trustworthy enough in my book anyways.  _

_ _

_ He told me to keep it close and guessed that I had visions and such, that I may have mistaken for too much aether. Since the fall of Dalamud there has been an abundance of aether in Eorzea, radiating from its crystallized forms. General Raubahn began to talk about Carteneau when my vision of the battle began.  _

_ _

_ I can’t believe that I fainted because of it, in front of the General, and the Sultana, Papashan… The elite business men and women that I could have possibly had business with. I am beginning to despise these visions. Worst of all is the look I remember seeing on General Rauhbahn’s face. He looks so full of concern, I hate for anyone to feel that way for me. When I woke up, I was in the inn with Momodi doting on me. I’m glad for her. I don’t want her to worry either. She told me that Rauhbahn had a job and that I was to meet him at the headquarters of the Immortal Flames, the grand company of Ul’dah. As it turns out, I’m to be General Rauhbahn’s personal envoy to the other city states, that is if I accept this job. _

_ _

_ I did accept the job. I’m excited to take an airship for the first time, but also see what the land looks like from above. A bird’s eye-view is something that pilots and ones with wings get to see. I get to leave as soon as I’m ready. Momodi said that airship travel was rare these days because of the ongoing conflicts with Garlemald, it’s a public safety issue for average citizens. But I’m more excited that the general trusts me with such an important task. Momodi said she was proud of me. _


	9. Hana's Vision - Carteneau

**Hana’s Vision - Carteneau**

****

It was dark, and the impending impact of Dalamud was upon them causing the atmosphere to be eerily red. Red to match all the blood spilled during the battle. So much death. The leaders of the Eorzean Alliance were watching the battle below.

“ _Flames, to the fore!_ ” General Raubahn barked, “ _Victory belongs to the bold! Show those imperial whoresons what we’re made of!_ ” While he was not the leader of Ul’dah he was a prominent military figure standing in the Sultana’s place.

“ _The left flank buckles! Divert the Barracudas!_ ” Commanded a toll pale roegadyn woman, Admiral of the Maelstrom, “Bid ‘em hold that position though it cost ‘em their lives!”

“ _The Yellow Serpents are in need of succor. Pray send the white wolves to their aid._ ” said a short blonde woman in command of the Gridanian forces. Hana knew her to be Kan-E-Senna, the elder seedseer. “ _The adventurers risk life and limb for our cause. We must not fail them._ ” She said, resolute in her order. Hana could see a shadow upon the mountainside, one that the seedseer was able to feel it’s gaze. She turned to look at it intently. The admiral looked at her with her own version of concern, “ _Is aught amiss?_ ”

“ _No…_ ” Kan-E-Senna turned her focus back at the battle, “ _It is nothing._ ” Soon after those words left her lips a barrage of missiles exploded at their shield. Chocobos kweh’d nervously as men and women tried their best to stay on their feet.

“ _The barrier won’t go down so easily!_ ” Raubahn yelled to the people cowering, “ _Eyes forward!_ ” ...Kan-E-Senna looked back to the shadow on the mountainside.

“ _We are being watched…_ ” she said flatly.

\-------

Banners and standards engulfed in flames, the sounds of men and women shouting, steel on steel, magic explosions, and gunshots make the ambient noise as Hana opened her eyes to the man lying at her feet. She could hear his linkpearl. " _Raging Bull calling Blood Thorn! Blood Thorn, respond! Respond, damn you!_ ” she could hear Raubahn, demanding a response from the gladiator at her feet. Though the next time she blinked, she was back at their command post, Raubahn yelling in frustration. There was no doubt in her mind that Raubahn knew each of the men and women in his company in some fashion. Just then, she could hear Raubahn’s own linkpearl go off.

“ _Raging Bull! This is Mad Snake! Respond!_ ” Said the voice, it was panicked but sounded like he was forcing himself to be calm. 

“ _Ryder!? This is Raging Bull! What knews!?_ ” The general commanded, as he crouched down low to deafen outside noise. Jakys Ryder, was the name of the soldier; somehow the vision was able to let her know the name of the man.

“ _We’re surrounded by a blaze!_ ” Jakys explained, “ _There’s no way out!”_ a strange roaring sound Hana assumed was the fire that had them rung out. “ _Gods preserve, what IS that thing!?_ ” He asked astonished. Hana couldn’t see through the thick storm of smoke and dust. This was the general’s memories, he was focused on hearing his man.

“ _What’s going on!? Speak to me!_ ” Raubahn seemed to have the attention of both the elder seedseer and the admiral.

“ _Godsdammit! We cannot hold out much longer!_ ” Jakys admitted to the general, shortly before the resounding sound of his screams of agony rang through Hana’s own ears. Something Hana wished she could unhear. Though this was someone else’s memory, she wanted to see what was going on, but her sight wouldn’t leave Raubahn. No matter how hard she tried.

“ _Mad Snake!? MAD SNAAAAAAAKE! ANSWER ME!_ ” Raubahn screamed, “ _Damn it! Damn it all to the seventh hell!_ ” Hana hated hearing hi panic, his frustration, his helplessness to stop a friend from dying as he just listened.

“ _What of the Barracudas? Can they not be reached?_ ” The admiral asked her runner. The roegadyn man attempted to make contact.

“ _Sorry, Admiral -- Shell’s not workin’!_ ” He said. Kan-E-Senna then turned to one of her men.

“ _What of our own?_ ” She asked him. He would not look her in the eye, he looked out to the battlefield.

“ _I cannot say, my lady! That monstrosity appears to be disrupting our communications!_ ” He replied. She then looked out to the field.

“ _We must keep trying. Call till they respond._ ” Kan-E-Senna said, her voice barely wavered. She saw before them a losing battle, and her frustration was apparent with their inability to speak with the troops on the ground. She took a deep breath before speaking.

“ _Admiral, General -- we can do no more. We must give the order to withdraw._ ” She said to her fellow alliance members.

“ _I will not forsake Louisoix_!” General Raubahn stood firm.

“ _General, please! Victory may belong to the bold, but there will be no victor this day!_ ” She gave him a stern look, “ _You know this to be true. Let us not sacrifice lives in vain._ ” Kan-E-Senna stood resolute once more, her soldiers stood with her.

“ _The adventurers fight bravely, but to no avail. Let them withdraw, and let us be the ones to stand with Louisoix._ ” She pleaded. The Admiral was already at the task.

“ _Belay previous orders! All Maelstrom units are commanded to fall back, effective immediately!_ ” Her face let no emotion through her stone gaze. “ _Give the Foreign Levy priority! Let the main host cover their retreat, and bring up the rear!_ ” She gave the command. Hana could tell the leaders were all frustrated. Though the thought of having to be the bigger person and not show how upset one was… That made Hana feel more respect for the admiral. She was a stone lighthouse in this sea of chaos. Hana also imagined that this woman would need a drink after all of this. Her own thoughts aside, her attention was now on Raubahn.

“ _Damn it… Relay the order: all Flames are to withdraw._ ” He looked at his men, _“I don’t care if our linkshells are useless! You still have a working pair of legs, don’t you!?”_ His runner cowered for a moment, _“Well, USE ‘em, you bloody half-wit!_ ” The general yelled, and he took off running.

Kan-E-Senna looked out upon the battlefield once more, “ _The outcome of this battle was long since decided._ ” She said, “ _Better to retreat now, than risk a massacre_.” Streams of missiles rained over the battle as Dalamud started to crumble and explode, the seedseer looked to the mountain once more before putting her hand to her heart. “ _This dark, stifling presence… Who...or what…?_ ” She asked, she seemed as though she was asking the elementals before coming back to her allies.

“ _We go to take our place beside Archon Louisoix! To your positions!_ ” She commanded.

\------

Men in dark robes were the ones stalking the commanders of the Alliance. They wore masks and spoke a language Hana had no knowledge of… but somehow she understood.

“ _That I should live to behold Bahamut once more…_ ” Said the man in the red mask, his voice gruff but snake-like. “ _Magnificent. The aeons of imprisonment have only made him hungrier._ ” He smirked as he watched the destruction that was wrought before him. The second person in robes stepped forward only to be stopped by the man in the red mask.

_“I am aware of them. Pay them no mind. They are powerless to act._ ” He hissed, smirking once more. “ _It has begun, soon the planet will regain its true form._ ” He spoke raising his arms out as if to embrace the destruction, bellowing out in hearty laughter. Hana wasn’t too surprised by the men in masks, mostly because she had encountered one before. She was surprised that they were involved in the battle of Carteneau. Another shower of explosions rained as her vision faded to dark, and she awoke on a bed in the Inn with Momodi.


	10. 7th Entry

**Hana’s Journal - 7th Entry**

****

Being an envoy for Ul’dah is one thing, but being on an airship is something completely different. Now this was the first time I’ve been on an airship, but it seems similar to a chocobo cart, but about 100 malms off the ground. Taking off I was able to see a crowd of those I’ve helped below. I could make out Thancred standing next to Miss Momodi and Papashan, some rose brass blades that I’d helped in the Horizon’s Edge, and the Sultansworn elite. 

It was good to see them, but also good to know that I’ve been able to help them in some noticeable way. Though, I wonder why Thancred was there. I don’t believe I helped him all that much. Travelling by airship, up high in the sky with not much of a barrier between the wind, I felt under-dressed for sky travel. I’ll have to make a note to wear a coat the next time I fly.

I arrived at my first destination late in the day, so I retired to the inn. I will hand over the missive. Limsa Lominsa is quite a city, I’ll be sure to explore it fully tomorrow after I do my job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Its short, I know, but I'm trying to keep these like it's her actual journal.
> 
> Also, the reason for the pictures: I've been told in the past that I'm too descriptive. Going into every little detail. The pictures are mostly to alleviate that burden of mine and to just go along with the story.
> 
> that and I really like to share my screen shots. <3


	11. Hana's Journal 8th Entry

**Hana’s Journal - 8th Entry**

_ I met with Admiral Merlwyb Bloefhiswyn, I hope to the gods that I’ll never have to say her name again, the only reason I knew how to spell it is because of the letter addressed to her from the general. When I delivered the missive to her she spoke of her own memories of the battle and the warriors of light. When she guessed that my next stop was in Gridania, the admiral told me to tell Kan-E-Senna about a problem. Apparently there’s some sort of wolf problem for the Admiral, and claimed it a jest to the Elder Seed-Seer. I thought it some code for the Garleans, only time will prove it. I’ll keep it to myself, though. I don’t wish to speak out of turn. _

_ Since I left Limsa Lominsa early, I was able to see the elder seedseer the same day in the early afternoon. I delivered the message from Raubahn, as well as the bit from the admiral. She didn’t seem so surprised. She seemed more surprised that five years had already passed since the battle of Carteneau. Both the admiral and the elder seedseer agreed that a memorial ceremony would be good for their people, in order to heal their nations. They both had also told me that they would send their own envoys to Raubahn with their replies and to take my time to look around their cities. _


End file.
